Confessions
by Debstennersson
Summary: Dexter comes to see Debra after her break down with Speltzer. Season 7, episode 4 'Run'. Rating for language(Deb's mouth obviously)


I heard a knock against the door as I paced floor, coming to a halt. The door opened slowly, Dexter appearing from behind the door.  
"Batista called." he said as he shut the door.  
"I'm sure he did." I replied, sarcastically.  
"Wha-what happened?" he asked concerned.  
"I fucking lost my mind... I saw Speltzer at Melanie's funeral, fucking smiling at the hearse. And..."  
"Wh-what'd you do?"  
"I fucking attacked him! I wanted to fucking kill him!" I yelled sobbing, holding my fingertips to my temples, trying to contain myself. His eyebrows rose up, as if he was trying to say 'I told you so'.  
"Fuck you!" I hissed loudly at him, as I walked over to sit on the couch, trying to calm down. "Is that why you came here, to prove some fucking point that everybody wants someone dead?!"  
"I came here to see how you are, that's all." he replied calmly and un-phased by my cruel actions, while leaning against the door, resting his hands on his knees, bent over.  
"I'm just fucking great." I replied, teary eyed. We stared at each other, eyes locked, for a long moment. The silence was uncomfortably intimate.  
"Is this ever gonna get easier?" I asked sadly, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Nothing's all that different Deb." I scoffed at him, as he walked over to sit in chair shortly across from me. "The only thing that's changed is now you know more about me." I stared longingly at him, feeling the butterflies in my stomach.  
"What I know about you...makes you a completely different person." I said fearfully.  
"But I'm not. I'm the same person I've always been, your brother. The same person who will always be there for you... The question is whether you'll be there for me." he replied softly, fear in his eyes. I looked into his eyes, feeling the incoming tears.  
"I don't know if I can feel the same way about this." I told him as I got up and walked toward the door, my back turned to it, facing Dexter, my hand lingering over the knob.  
"I do." He replied, comfort in his voice. I couldn't not think about him. Everything I wanted with him...needed with him. This was getting in the way. It didn't have to, and it shouldn't, but it does. I don't want it to.  
"I do and I don't." I replied, biting my lip, trying to fight back the tears. He got up and walked toward me, coming to where we were only inches away from each other. His hand rose up to my cheek, just brushing, wiping away the tears. I looked up at him, wrapping my arms around him.  
"Deb.." he whispered softly, I shut him up with a kiss, his lips soft, sweet. I pull away from his lips, breaking off for air.  
"I love you." I whisper.  
"I know, but what.."  
"No," I say to him, seeing his puzzled look, "I'm in love with you. For as long as I can remember, I think I've been in love with you. I want you, and I need you to need me." He doesn't talk back, doesn't hesitate before his lips are on mine again. I move one of my hands up his side to sink into his hair, pulling him deeper into my lips. Before I know it, he's reaching for my legs, lifting me up into his arms, where I wrap my legs around his waist. We stumble around for a moment, kissing not awkwardly, but naturally, like we've done it before with each other. He carries me from the living room, into my bedroom, and we crash down onto my bed. It doesn't feel different or wrong when I unbutton his shirt and throw it to the side along with his pants. He breaks the kiss for a brief moment to pull my shirt over my head, unclasping the back of my bra, unbuttoning my my pants. We break off from our kisses, lips swollen, breathless, but it isn't long before we're on each each other's lips again. Kisses to the collarbone, even the healed stitching of my gun wound, trying to take the permanent pain away. I looked down at him as he did, and he looked up at me smiling lightly. I pulled his head back up and stared into his eyes longingly. He began to stroke my cheek softly.  
"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled his lips to mine.


End file.
